mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
The Outer Limits (1995 Series)
The Outer Limits was a 1995-2002 Canadian/American television series. Like the 1963-1965 American television series of the same name, it was a horror/science fiction anthology series that featured a different story and different characters every week, although characters and storylines were sometimes re-visited in later episodes. Caught in the Act (Season 1, Episode 17) Hannah (Alyssa MIlano), a chaste college student, is possessed by an alien entity that makes her crave sex. Unfortunately, the entity kills anyone that Hannah has sex with by absorbing the person's body into Hannah's. When men start disappearing, the police suspect Hannah's boyfriend Jay (Jason London) until they catch Hannah in the act of devouring a store clerk. It's up to Jay and a college professor (Saul Rubinek) to save Hannah and prove that love is the most powerful force of all. OUT1.JPG|Jay and Hannah make out... but that's it OUT2.JPG|An alien pod crashes into Hannah's bedroom OUT3A.JPG|Hannah investigates the object OUT4.JPG|An alien force attacks Hannah OUT5.JPG|Hannah is possessed by the alien OUT6.JPG OUT7.JPG|Hannah tries to seduce Jay OUT8.JPG|Hannah seduces the quarterback OUT9.JPG|Hannah kills the quarterback OUT10.JPG|The alien takes control of Hannah OUT11.JPG|Hannah picks up another victim OUT13.JPG|Jay and Professor Hugaro examine the pod OUT14.JPG|Hannah tries to seduce a female friend OUT15.JPG|The alien stops Hannah from killing herself OUT16.JPG|Professor Hugaro discovers evidence of past aliens OUT17.JPG|The police catch Hannah "in the act" OUT18.JPG|Doctors try to operate on Hannah OUT19.JPG|Hannah tries to seduce the doctor OUT20.JPG|The alien drives Hannah mad OUT21.JPG|Jay risks his life to save Hannah OUT22.JPG|Jay and Hannah's love drives the alien out Straight and Narrow (Season 2, Episode 8) A student (Ryan Phillippe) discovers that the students at his military academy are being implanted with mind control chips to make them obedient servants. From Within (Season 2, Episode 13) Mind-controlling parasitic worms are accidentally unleashed from a mine and soon take over the residents of the nearby small town. A bullied, mentally-handicapped boy (Neil Patrick Harris) becomes the town's hero when he figures out how to destroy the parasites and save the townspeople. The Deprogrammers (Season 2, Episode 16) A man (Erich Anderson) and his wife (Nicole Oliver) find themselves at the center of a twisted plot involving aliens, pawns, and brainwashing. Falling Star (Season 2, Episode 19) A faded and suicidal pop singer (Sheena Easton) encounters body-possessing time travelers from the future- one that wants to stop her from killing herself, and two who want to make sure that she dies, even if they must murder her. Glyphic (Season 4, Episode 9) Tom (Peter Flemming) hypnotizes Cassie (Rachel Leigh Cook), and probes her memories to discover why she and her brother survived an epidemic that killed the rest of a small town's children 12 years before. Ripper (Season 5, Episode 11) Dr. Jack York (Cary Elwes), an absinthe-addicted doctor living in Victorian London, discovers a body-hopping alien that jumps from prostitute to prostitute, leaving behind mangled corpses. Dr. York tries to stop the alien's rampage while the police suspect him of being a new serial killer they have nicknamed "Jack the Ripper" The Grid (Season 6, Episode 15) Scott (D.B. Sweeney) travels to a small town in the Pacific Northwest to investigate the death of his brother Peter and discovers that nearly everyone in town is under mind control. Free Spirit (Season 7, Episode 13) A body-hopping spirit terrorizes the staff and patients of a sanatarium. Category:Possession Category:Mind Control Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Sci-Fi Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps